


Flukes

by MissCali2015



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Endgame Fix-It, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCali2015/pseuds/MissCali2015
Summary: “Thor?” Valkyrie asked, bringing Thor back to reality. “What will you do?”“I’m not sure.” he answered absentmindedly. “For the first time in a thousand years, I don’t have a path.”“But didn’t you suspect that our paths would cross again, brother?”





	Flukes

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one shot missing scene that should have happened at the end of Endgame. This is the first fic I've ever posted so please be kind! I figured other people might be looking for something like this so why not post it! I hope you enjoy.

It was a cloudy, windy day in New Asgard, as it often was. Overlooking the ocean and the little village blow, this weather always remind Thor of the last time he had seen his father, when his whole life had changed… again. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why lately he preferred to stay in his dark, dank house when the weather was so melancholy. But not anymore. 

“Thor?” Valkyrie asked, suddenly bringing Thor back to reality. “What will you do?” 

“I’m not sure.” he answered absentmindedly. “For the first time in a thousand years, I don’t have a path.” 

Valkyrie smiled sadly, but her gaze turned to confusion as her eyes focused on something past Thor’s shoulder. 

“But didn’t you suspect,” came a voice that made Thor’s heart stop, “that our paths would cross again, brother?” 

For a moment, Thor didn’t turn, didn’t move at all. But Valkyrie’s eyes were still fixed, wide in astonishment on the figure. That was the only reason why Thor didn’t believe he hadn’t just lost it completely. Valkyrie’s eyes slowly moved back to Thor, and she gave him a small nod. 

Slowly he turned… to face his brother. 

“Loki…?” Thor asked cautiously, voice cracking, unconvinced this wasn’t some trick, or a bad dream. Loki was wearing his classic black and green, and certainly looked better than the last time Thor had seen him. But the last time he had seen him… _really_ seen him, was when Thanos had killed him, forcing Thor to watch, helpless to do anything to stop him. 

“It’s me.” said Loki, equally as cautiously, holding his hands out in front of him, slightly concerned Thor would hurl a rock at him to see if he was really real, or strike him with lightning. “I’m here.” 

“You’re… _alive_?” Thor didn’t know if he dared to believe. They had brought back everyone who had disappeared in the snap, but he didn’t dare let himself believe that their travels through time would influence anything before that. 

Loki’s eye twitched, he wanted to make a nasty retort, _what does it look like, of course I’m alive you idiot!_ but he contained himself. He could clearly tell Thor had been through Hel in the past 5 years.

“Yes, I’m alive,” Loki instead said, slowly approaching his brother. When Thor didn’t flinch away from him, he took Thor’s hand, and placed in on his own chest, so Thor could feel his heartbeat. 

Thor’s eyes finally met Loki’s as realization flooded his mind. _Loki was alive. He wasn’t alone._

Suddenly Loki was in the tightest hug he had felt in years. He could hardly breathe and was seriously concerned Thor would crush him, but after a moment, he hugged back. 

There was certainly _more_ to Thor than there had been when he’d last seen him, but that was least of his concerns at the moment. When he had been brought back — in this reality, his first and foremost fear was that Thor had not survived his most recent battle with Thanos. Loki’s life was full of cruel jokes. Why not throw in one more for good measure? When he finally found his way to New Asgard, and found Thor there, in his mind, waiting for him to arrive and start their new adventure, relief and happiness had flooded through him, the likes of which he had never truly felt. 

After a long time they broke apart, but Thor still held tightly to his brother’s shoulders, as if he would disappear again if he loosened his grasp. “How?” he croaked out, tears staining his cheeks and tangled in his beard.

“Well,” Loki said, wiping at his own face, “when you mess with time… there are bound to be a few flukes.” he said with a crooked grin. In truth, he wasn’t sure exactly _why_ he was back, but he wasn’t going to question the second chance he had been given. Loki had died — yes. But that was the Loki who claimed to hate his brother, who wanted to hurt him, see him suffer, who had been jealous, angry. That Loki he wanted to say dead. This one just wanted his brother back. 

Thor started chucking, then laughing, then roaring with laughter as tears splashed down his cheeks. Then Loki was laughing too, until they were both doubled over, and finally ended up on the damp, soft ground. Thor was vaguely aware Valkyrie was still there, some yards away, smiling and shaking her head. 

“Loki…” Thor managed, once their laughing had died down. He didn’t even know what to say, though he’s been day dreaming about this moment for over 5 years. He looked down at his hands. “I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry?” repeated Loki, stretching his legs out on the grass. “For what? That I was an idiot and got myself killed?” 

“No!” barked Thor, looking up. “I could have done more—”

“No, Thor.” said Loki firmly, cutting him off. Thor couldn’t remember Loki’s voice often being like this, so plain and honest. “You didn’t do anything wrong. It was _my choice._ And honestly…” he broke his gaze from Thor, looking at the cloudy sky. “I don’t regret it. I would have regretted it more if I hadn’t at least tired. I needed to try. One last trick. And I needed to let you know…” he faltered, and finished in a quiet voice, “that I loved you. And I was _proud_ … to be an Odinson.” 

Thor’s throat felt tight. How many nightmares had he had where he heard himself repeat the last words he ever said to his brother; _you really are the worst_. Fresh tears filled his eyes. “You _were_ proud?” he asked quietly, emphasizing the past tense. 

Loki inched closer to him, and put his slender hands over Thor’s larger one. “I _am_.” he whispered. “And it’s going to be okay.” 

Thor wondered if Loki could read his mind, his fears. Loki used to tell him that he didn’t need to read his mind because his thoughts were so easily written all over his face, his body language, in his eyes. “It’s okay.” he repeated. “I’m sorry I left… But I’m here now.” He squeezed Thor’s hand before he pulled them back to wipe his eyes. After a moment Thor smiled slightly and nodded. 

“I’ve just told Valkyrie… It’s not my path to be King. I know that now.” Loki smiled sadly. 

“The one thing I always wanted, you never did.” 

“But then…” Thor mused, thinking. “Do you…?” 

“Want to be King?” Loki scoffed, raising his eyebrows. “No. I’ve done that gig. And besides, I think your Valkyrie would be a much better fit.” he smiled. “Thor, all I want is to be by your side. Wherever that may be. To make up for the time we lost from fighting, or distance, or even death. I’m done fighting. I just want to start something new… if you’ll have me.” 

Thor looked at Loki. He couldn’t remember the last time he had seem him look and sound so genuine. But in his heart, he knew every word Loki said was the truth. Why else would he have come back, refused the throne, said all these things to Thor? 

Thor smiled, this time placing his hands on top of Loki’s and giving a firm squeeze. “Of course.” 

Loki smiled too. It was a sight Thor wanted to see every day. 

 

*** 

 

“You ready Thor?” the rough voice came from a tiny animal walking on two feet… was that a rabbit? Loki watched with bemusement as the orange space craft had landed somewhat gracefully next to them in the field, and Thor had gotten up to greet him. “Who’s this guy?” the rabbit asked, jabbing a finger in Loki’s direction. 

“This,” Thor said proudly, turning to Loki, “is my brother, Loki. He’s going to be joining us!”

“Your brother…?” the rabbit asked, confused. “But I thought he was…?” 

“He’s back!” Thor said, smiling. Rocket knew better than to question this, they had just traveled through time to bring back billions, hadn’t they? 

“Well, I guess we have room of one more.” he said in false annoyance. Thor chuckled and turned to give Valkyrie one final hug and goodbye. Then Valkyrie approached Loki. 

“You take care of him, won’t you?” she said in a warning tone. 

“Of course. Only if you take care of them.” he looked back down at the tiny village. 

“I will.” promised Valkyrie. With that she turned back to return to her people, and Loki turned back to Thor. 

“Ready?” Thor asked brightly. 

“To get off this planet? Very much so.” 

“Oh, it’s not all bad.” laughed Thor, though at that moment he was suddenly more ready than ever to leave this pace, the site of his darkest days and nights, behind. 

“Whatever you say brother.” 

The two stood there for another moment, both ready to start this new chapter. Suddenly the sky started to clear, and the sun broke through. Loki closed his eyes and lifted up his face to feel the warmth. Thor just smiled, wondering vaguely if Loki had learned to control the weather, or if this was just some perfect, serendipitous moment, controlled by something completely out of their hands. 

“See,” Loki said softly, opening his eyes and glancing at Thor. “I told you the sun would shine on us again.” 

Thor smiled. He had never been so happy that his brother had been right. 

 

The End.


End file.
